None Other Than A Brother
by RedSoxChic193
Summary: Fred & George can't stand to be apart... set after DH. SPOILERS! although i changed things...


**I suddenly felt the urge to write a Fred/George fic… just something to get ideas to come to me…slash, twincest. Don't like? Don't read. Oneshot. (A/N- Takes place after DH, may contain spoilers… you'll notice I've changed some things up if you have read the book…)**

"Fred."

_Go away, can't you see I'm sleeping-_

"Fred."

_Why are you still here…-_

"Fred…"

_What the bloody hell do you want-_

"FRED!"

"WHAT?!"

I bolted straight up in bed, looking around for whoever it was had the nerve to wake me up. It was Ron, my prat of a younger brother. Great.

"Just thought I'd let you know George is back…" Ron trailed off as he left the room.

A surge of excitement ran through me. George, my twin brother, had been away on "business" for the joke shop we run together. No one knew about our plans, and it would have seemed too suspicious for both of us to go, so George had gone by himself. It'd been a month since I'd seen him last, and we'd never been apart before, so I was quite awake as I jumped out of bed and dressed. I looked over at George's bed and saw his suitcases lying on top of it, and I burst out of the room and sprinted down the stairs, doing three at a time.

Sure enough, as I reached the hallway I heard Mum's voice saying, "George, dear, sit down, have some breakfast…"

I entered the kitchen to see almost my whole family gathered around the table. Charlie was making a pot of coffee; Dad was interrogating Harry about how exactly Muggles managed to work a lawn mower (Harry was soon saved by Ginny, who pulled him aside, saying that Mum needed him for "something or other…"); Ron rolled his eyes as Harry and Ginny began making out in a corner, while Hermione sent him a look that clearly said, "You shouldn't be talking.", and Ron gave a smirk as he pulled her into his lap; and Percy was deep in conversation with Bill; yes, a typical Weasley family meal. The only person who seemed to be missing was Fleur, who was surely at home, looking after Victoire, her and Bill's infant daughter.

I finally spotted Mum in the crowded room; she was spooning as much food as she possibly could onto my twin brother's plate. He glanced up and saw me; he grinned and I grinned back. He fought his way out of Mum's grip and strode across the room to embrace me, which I gladly returned. There was something about this moment that made me not want to let go of my brother, but I didn't realize then what that could possibly mean, and so I let George break the hug, grip my shoulder, and mutter, so only I could hear, "Serious business to discuss," and I grinned and followed him to the table.

Finally, George was able to break away from the rest of the family and the two of us made our way up to our room, locking it behind us and performing "_Mufliato" _on the door so no one could overhear our business plans. Although, I barely hear them myself, for after a while I found myself staring at George like I'd never stared at him before. There had been something on my mind for nearly the whole time that George had been away, but every time I'd thought of it, I'd simply pushed it away, thinking, _No, no, that's stupid, you just miss him, Fred… surely you don't…?_

But seeing him again, being around him again, had only confirmed my suspicions. I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from his… those beautiful, delicate, brown eyes… unable to stop absurd visions of him entering my thoughts… unable to stop myself shivering from the simplest form of his touch which I had longed for while we had been apart…

George hadn't noticed that I had been acting strangely, of which I was glad; how was I to explain to him my true feelings, feelings which he surely couldn't return? I dreaded the moment that George may have noticed how strangely I was behaving around him, prayed that it would never come.

Unfortunately, it did.

"Fred... _Fred?"_

I snapped out of a trance; I hadn't noticed, of course, but I suddenly realized that I had been gazing into George's eyes for an exceptionally long time. I saw him looking at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Uh… yeah, fine," I said unconvincingly, watching him warily as he moved closer.

"Because you look like you've just seen a ghost," he said, giving me an _'Are you sure?' _type of look.

"No," I said, taking a few steps backward as he advanced on me further. "No, I-"

"Something's bothering you," He cut me off. I gulped; it was a statement, not a question, and I didn't know how much longer I could hide it from him; I should have known, he knew me too well, of course he would be able to tell…

"George-"

"Why can't you tell _me?_" he asked, moving closer still; so close, in fact, that I could hardly suppress a cry of resistance; he was much too close. It was all I could do to back away until I hit the wall, and he moved even closer at that; soon he would have closed in on me, I would have no where to run…

"I- George, please…"

"No, Fred…" he said, a small, disbelieving laugh leaking through his voice. He had raised his voice a little in frustration and glanced downward and shook his head as he took a step closer to where I stood, now pressed up against the wall. "I just want to… why can't I know what's bothering you?" He looked into my eyes imploringly, and I had to tear mine away from his; I couldn't resist them, I would surely give in… "You've never had trouble talking to me before, why the sudden change?"

"I… I…"

But that was all I could manage as he took that final step towards me, making it so we were so close that I couldn't move without touching him in some way. There we stood, me pinned against the wall, and he gazing into my eyes, searching for some sign of what I was feeling. He sighed and said, "Fred, I just wish you could open up to me again, that we could go back to the way things used to be before I left… because, you see, I've missed you so much…"

He broke off and raised a gentle hand to my face, turning me to look straight into his eyes.

"That month when we were apart was the worst of my life," he said softly. "I hated everything about it, especially, not being able to see you. I hope we never have to do anything like that again."

His arms crawled around my waist and pulled me slowly closer to him, and I was too shocked to do or say anything.

"What I'm trying to say is…" he continued, his eyes never leaving mine, "Fred… I love you."

His words hit me hard, and I tried to register them with the rest of my body… _'I love you…' 'I love you…' …George loves me…_

And before I could come to any conclusion on what had just happened, I found my lips being crashed against his in the most powerful and passionate kiss I had ever experienced. My arms flew around his neck, and he held me as close to him as he possibly could. My hands ran through his hair as his ran up and down my back. I felt his tongue rub oh-so-sweetly against my lower lip, begging for entry, and I of course obeyed, letting him roam freely inside my mouth until our tongues met and locked onto each other in an unbelievable burst of passion that could come from none other than a brother.

**Well, there it is! Reviews appreciated! D**


End file.
